


hot chocolate and marshmallows

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Christmas, Comfort, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Oneshot, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: A package arrives for them and Dan doesn’t know how to help. (based off Cornelia's story of the mince pies Mrs. Lester made)
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	hot chocolate and marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Im posting this late lol. I hope you had a lovely christmas.  
> If youre reading this at christmas time 2021 or beyond, i hope everything's okay again:)  
> heres to a better year!
> 
> tumblr - dramaticlester

It was bittersweet, the day Phil told him that he couldn’t go home for Christmas. Phil loved Dan, Dan knew that, but not getting to see his family crushed Phil from the inside out. He was sad and moody, becoming teary-eyed at the smallest mention of Christmas.

_“Hey, maybe we should put the Christmas tree up? You love the Christmas tree,” Dan suggested, rubbing Phil’s arm._

_Phil sniffed, rubbing his eyes, “I don’t think so, love.”_

Dan hadn’t really mentioned it again, but his heart did clench in his chest every time Phil had to make a joke about how un-festive the flat was this year.

It was a Tuesday morning when the doorbell went. Phil had gone down the stairs as usual, clad in his colourful pyjamas with his glasses pushed up his nose, ready to accept the postman’s cheery greeting. 

He clambered back up the stairs as clumsily as usual, and made his way to the kitchen to put the mail on the table to check through it.

Though, the silence after this was deafening, just the idle clicking of Dan’s keyboard. 

“Phil?” Dan tried when he didn’t turn up in the living room, quirking an eyebrow when he didn’t get a reply. He put his laptop aside to go into the kitchen, his steps quiet thanks to his sock-clad feet.

Phil had his back turned to the door when Dan walked in, his shoulders shaking silently, hand drawn to his mouth to muffle his sobs. Dan looked at the kitchen table where a beautiful little box sat. Next to it was a card, addressed to them both with the unmistakable scrawl of Kathryn Lester. In the box, were mince pies neatly lined up. Dan felt his heart stutter, feeling the pain radiating from Phil.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Dan whispered, coming up behind Phil, circling his waist with his arms and pressing a kiss to his head. After a few moments, Phil turned round in his embrace, putting his head on his chest and sobbing, Dan’s body shaking along with the intensity of it. Dan shushed him, rubbing his back gently and fluttering kisses to his head.

“A year, Dan,” Phil whispered, hiccupping. “I haven’t seen them for so long.”

“I know, darling.”

-

Phil had been embarrassed for a while after that, refusing to keep eye contact with Dan.

“You know it’s okay to feel sad, Phil?” Dan whispered when they were laying in bed, Dan’s chest to Phil’s back, an arm slung tightly over his hip.

“It’s not that,” Phil sighed, turning to face him instead, lifting his finger to move a stray curl off Dan’s forehead and then cupping his face. “I’m worried about _you_.”

“ _Me_?” Dan snorted a laugh, pulling Phil closer. “Phil, you _know_ my family isn’t like yours. Being here with you will be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“That’s what I’m worried about” Phil said, biting his lip. “I’m scared you’ll think I don’t want to spend Christmas with you. Because I do, Dan. I want to spend everyday with you. I want you to spend it with me at my family home, though.” 

Dan didn’t interrupt, giving him a gentle smile, splaying his thumb out to massage Phil’s hip.

“Mum loves you, you know?” Phil murmured, slipping his hand down from Dan’s jaw to his neck, pressing lightly at his pulse point. Dan shuddered, his intake of breath audible. 

Dan leaned forward, pressing his lips to Phil’s, “I know.”

“Your lack of words doesn’t help, Daniel,” Phil teased.

“Phil, I know you love me,” Dan said simply, rolling over to straddle Phil’s hips, mouth pulled into a grin.

“But?”

“I know you love your mother, too. I _know_ you want to spend Christmas with me, you tell me every single year,” Dan reminded him, leaning down to cage Phil’s head with his arms, looming over him. “The circumstances are just shit this time.”

“How do you always know what to say?” Phil murmured, gazing up at Dan happily; adoring.

“I don’t,” Dan said. “You just bring the best out in me.”

Phil lifted his head to kiss Dan greedily, his hand trailing up to Dan’s hair. He pulled back briefly, catching Dan’s eyes, half-lidded.

“I’ll show you how much I appreciate it,” he hummed, switching their positions and moving slowly down Dan’s body.

“You always do, darling.”

-

Afterwards, they lay together, sweaty and spent. Dan’s hand combed through Phil’s hair gently, his other hand cradling Phil to his chest.

“I’m sad. But I can’t wait to spend Christmas with you, Dan.”

Dan just smiled, kissing the top of Phil’s head and giving him a squeeze. Dan wasn’t quite as sad, but he was still grateful for his wonderful boy.

They managed to drag themselves out of bed eventually, persuaded by the idea of a warm shower, fluffy PJ’s and a takeaway pizza calling their names.

When they were clean and had ordered the pizza, Dan took Phil’s hand settling him down on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket.

“I’ll be back in a second, love,” he smiled as Phil pushed into the hand that was combing through his hair.

Dan went to the kitchen, pouring milk into two cups and heating it up in the microwave. He grinned when he saw the two hot chocolate bombs still sitting on his shelf. _So Phil hadn't found them._

Once the milk was warm, he walked back into the living room and placed the glasses on the table. From his pocket, he produced the two hot chocolates, grinning as Phil’s face turned delighted.

“I’m lucky, Daniel,” Phil beamed, taking one out of Dan’s hands. They placed them in at the same time, watching as the chocolate melted and mini marshmallows popped to the top. 

They got snuggled under the blanket, Phil reaching for the TV remote once they were settled.

“Wait, one last thing,” Dan smiled, taking his laptop off the side table and opening it.

“Dan-”

“Shh,” Dan giggled, rolling his eyes. He pulled up skype.

“Hi, loves,” Kath grinned from the screen, waving and gesturing for Phil’s dad to come over. 

Phil got teary eyed quickly, covering his mouth.

“I know you’ve been struggling, bub,” Dan whispered, kissing the side of his head. “I know it’s not the same but-”

“I love you,” Phil murmured, snuggling tighter to Dan’s side. He looked to the screen where his mum was grinning, her own eyes misty. “I told you he’s too good to be real, mum,” he joked.

Dan laughed, swatting at Phil’s arm.

“It’s true, though. Thankyou, Dan. For looking after our boy.”

Dan turned rosy cheeked, the little red patch beside his jaw going even darker.

“He makes it easy,” He mumbled, catching Phil’s eye. Phil kissed him quickly. 

_“Anyway, mum, have you seen these hot chocolate bombs?”_

-

Christmas Day came quickly. Phil was still sad, but at the same time, he was happy waking up in Dan’s arms. 

“You can cry, if you need to,” Dan said, rubbing his arms. Phil pushed back into his hold, sighing as their bodies pressed even tighter together.

“I don’t. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They stayed in bed until 12pm, only getting up when their stomachs started grumbling loudly. They made cereal, sitting side by side on the couch, exchanging gifts at the same time. There were tears, but only happy. Especially when they started the skype session where Phil’s family and Dan’s family were chatting happily, uncaring of Dan and Phil’s hands which were linked together beneath the blanket they were sat under.

The skype lasted until around 2pm, when the boys left to get ready. changing into actual clothes and making themselves look like functioning human beings.

Later, they snapped some photos sat on the carpet, holding their drinks, slightly buzzed from the alcohol already. 2 were shared with their followers.

1 was kept for just them.


End file.
